Device management for a mobile communication device may consist of several functions where the mobile communication device is provisioned and/or configured for software updates or feature updates during or after first time use of the device. Device management may be performed over the air using the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) Device Management protocol which is a standard in mobile communication device management that many original equipment manufacturers (OEM) and wireless carriers adopt. Wireless carriers conduct testing of mobile communication devices that may or may not yet be released into the market place by the original equipment manufacturers (OEM) and part of the testing includes the device management aspects for a device.